Ultraman Vulcan Episode 3: Double Trouble
Double Trouble Rain shot down onto the ground, as a few scientists resided in a government lab, looking at a blueprint of a missile of some sorts. The scientists all knew a perfect candidate. They all got into a plane, flying off. Reaching somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a hatch opened. A missile aimed straight down, as a countdown started. "3, 2, 1." The scientists counted down, before they finally shot the missile down into the ocean, sinking farther and farther. They recorded the data, a submarine being at the location. It caught it in the sights, tracking it. It kept going before, it stopped. Suddenly, the submarine was sent away by an impact made, kelp waving around in the wind and fish being decimated or blown away. A silhouette was seen, before the submarine's signal was suddenly lost. "What the.. our submarine was made to protect against the impact of the missile, so what could of possible caused it to get hit?" A scientist said curiously. The Next Day.. The scientists went to investigate, this time with a bigger plane and with another submarine to find the lost submarine and what could of caused it's signal to get lost for more than a day. An Amazing Discovery Shortly after they found the remains of the submarine, they brought it back up and took it to base. The submarine was completely melted, noticing that it was a concentrated smokey beam of acid, recorded in another discovery's data. They quickly got to work, notifying the S.M.P.F of this discovery and that it could possibly be related to a kaiju of some sorts. A few hours later.. Suddenly, the waves kicked up. The S.M.P.F's radar picked up that this was no high tide, as it had gotten farther onto the land. A dock was destroyed, as suddenly a kaiju rose out of the water. It stepped out, as law enforcement quickly rushed. The police fired their weapons, but it was to no effect. They noticed this, calling in higher enforcement. Jets streamed across the sky, dropping bombs on Nikmanisaurid. It screeched at the jets, and with one quick swipe knocked two out of the sky. A whole squad of tanks rolled up, shooting at the beast. The tank shells were to no effect, as it retaliated and dissolved the tank armor with it's acid spit. S.M.P.F sent out it's VTOL to intercept the beast. They fired at the beast, it's thick scales protecting from the beam. Nikmanisaurid swung its tail at the VTOL, suddenly it split apart and dodged it's tail. Ichirou Hoshi fired at one of it's head. "Our attacks aren't doing anything! Target it's eyes, they aren't protected!" Captain Nakaniwa said, firing directly at it's eyes. Nikmanisaurid screeched, retaliating by shooting acid at Ichirou's VTOL. Tokuma let out a battlecry, firing at Nikmanisaurid's head's other eyes. Their attacks on it's eyes were successful, as it was it's only hope until..a light shined into the air! Ultraman Vulcan jumped into battle, combating the beast. Nikmanisaurid screeched, charging Vulcan. Vulcan dodged it's attacks, judo throwing the beast. He cartwheeled away, as the two headed beast got up. It charged Vulcan, attacking at him rapidly. Vulcan let out a cry of pain, retaliating with a punch to both of it's faces. Nikmanisaurid screeched, punching Vulcan in the stomach. He kneed Vulcan in the face, then firing it's Acid Smoke at Vulcan. "AAHHG!" Vulcan let out a cry of pain, falling over as his color timer started beeping. He got up, as Nikmanisaurid charged him. He chopped at the beast's shin, tripping it. He grabbed the beast by the tail, spinning him around by a tight grip on it's tail. He kept spinning, and spinning until he finally let go, tossing Nikmanisaurid into the ocean. Vulcan took a glimpse at the city, raising his hands in the air in a superman -eseque pose, flying off. Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity Category:Ultraman Vulcan Episodes Category:MechaGomora